


Victor loses every battle (on purpose), but wins the war

by SomePerson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Katsuki Yuuri, poor communication skills, victor is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/pseuds/SomePerson
Summary: The bed dips as Yuuri leans forward to fist a hand in Victor's hair and tugs, so Victors head is tilted back and Yuuri’s mouth is right beside Victor’s ear.“You’re going to know what it feels like when you ask for something and not get what you asked for.”Victor can’t help the shiver that makes its way down his spine, because wow, Yuuri is so pissed off at Victor right now and Victor is so turned on because of it.~~~~~~In which Yuuri tries to teach Victor a lesson in listening and Victor enjoys it way more then he should.





	Victor loses every battle (on purpose), but wins the war

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo there was a discussion in our discord and once again it births porn lol. 
> 
> This is for our server bingo event. The prompt was poor communication skills. Which let’s face it, is not hard for these dorks.
> 
> I want to thank Sandra for letting me steal her title, I love you, you give me too much, and everyone on our server. You are my yoi family and I heart you all. 
> 
> You are also the worst enablers going and I blame you all for this filth.
> 
> If you want to come chat with us on our 18+ server here’s the link https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc  
It’s the best!

SMACK

“Mmmmm Yuuri,” Victor groans, as he feels the warmth start to spread across his left ass cheek from Yuuri’s hand.

SMACK

He’s been placed on all fours, shoulders pressed down into the mattress and ass in the air.

It’s so good Victor has to bite down on his pillow as Yuuri follows the smack with a delicious, well placed thrust.

“Oh god,” Victor moans as Yuuri pulls slowly out, so just the tip of his cock is resting against Victors rim, before he slams back in with a well placed hard thrust against his prostate.

Victor feels like he’s melting. 

SMACK

“You had one fucking job Victor!” Yuuri spits through gritted teeth as he once again pulls slowly back and thrusts back in, hard.

Victor hears the bed frame bang against the wall with the force of it.

He can feel the pillow starting to get damp with saliva, with how hard he’s biting down. But right now with the warm sting from Yuuri’s palm and the way he’s nailing Victor’s little bundle of nerves with every hard, precise thrust he doesn’t give a flying fuck about anything that isn’t his Yuuri’s amazing thick cock.

Yuuri’s been doing this for what feels like forever. Spanking his ass, followed by a slow drag back and then a quick hard thrust forward.

“Fuck!!.... Yuuri please.” Victor begs. He’s not sure how many times he’s begged for something from Yuuri. But he knows he needs Yuuri to do something more than the slow drag and hard thrust that he’s been doing now for a while.

“What Victor, what do you want” Yuuri says, right before he slams back in.

“AHHH YUURI” Victor shouts

The bed dips as Yuuri leans forward to fist a hand in Victor's hair and tugs, so Victors head is tilted back and Yuuri’s mouth is right beside Victor’s ear. 

“You’re going to know what it feels like when you ask for something and not get what you asked for.”

Victor can’t help the shiver that makes its way down his spine, because wow, Yuuri is so pissed off at Victor right now and Victor is so turned on because of it.

Yuuri straightens back up, pushes Victors head back down into the damp pillow and starts up a punishing rhythm, hand still fisted in Victors now slightly sweaty hair.

Victor whines, high pitched and needy. He doesn’t even care. Not with the way he feels the warmth start to pool in his stomach. Or the way he’s starting to see little white spots with every direct hit Yuuri makes to his prostate. 

“Yuuri please…….please I need…..ah fuuuuuuck......I’m gonna cum Yuuri!”

SMACK

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Yuuri says as he stops his thrusting and just holds Victor in place. One hand still in his hair, the other squeezing down on Victors hip making sure he can’t grind down on Yuuri’s cock.

He places another smack on Victor’s ass cheek and Victor squeezes his eyes shut, taking deep breaths to try and stop his oncoming orgasm.

“Yuuuuuuuri” He whines.

He hears Yuuri laugh behind him, and it causes a slight ripple of trepidation when he realises that Yuuri may be punishing him.

“Yuuri?” Victor says questioning. 

“What Victor? Did you think for one second that I’d let you come?” Yuuri chuckles.

“Yes?”

Yuuri laughs again. 

“Three times I’ve asked you to do the dishes this week Victor!” 

Victor feels Yuuri slide back out, which makes his toes curl in anticipation.

He thrusts back in, and Victor moans at the tight curl that was just unfurling in his stomach, start to coil again.

“Three…...fucking…….times.” Yuuri grits out between each slam of his hip against Victors spanked pink ass.

“And it’s only…….fucking…….Thursday.”

Victor keens, as Yuuri picks up the pace.

It doesn’t take long before Victor is on the edge of orgasm again, and he hasn’t even touched his cock yet.

He’s so hard and leaking with every rub of Yuuri’s cock against him.

It feels so so good. He can feel his legs start to spasm and he knows it won’t take much for him to cum. He thinks one stroke of Yuuri’s hand.

And Victor is just about to beg for Yuuri to touch him, before Yuuri stops again.

“No, no Yuuri, please!”

SMACK

“Shut up! It’s not nice is it Victor? When you have to keep asking for something and you’re not being listened to”

“Yuuri please, please just fuck me!” Victor says as he reaches a hand back to grab Yuuri’s hip and try and get him to just start moving again.

Because he just wants to cum. Yuuri has been abusing his prostate for so long, with precise hits, and his ass cheeks are warm from the smacks Yuuri keeps laying on him.

He moves his hand back from Yuuri’s hip and starts to move it towards his neglected cock. If Yuuri won’t touch him, Victor will just have to touch himself.

Yuuri is faster. Before Victor can even brush a hand down his shaft, Yuuri smacks his hand away.

“Don’t you fucking dare Victor,” Yuuri growls and the sound makes Victors cock twitch. 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself. You will cum when I let you cum,” he says with another smack to Victors ass.

“Wow Yuuri”, Victor says breathlessly.

Victor anticipates another smack to his ass but instead he feels hands grip at his hips, hard enough that he will probably have imprints of Yuuri’s fingers for days. 

Yuuri moves his legs a little wider apart and pulls Victor off, right before he slams in and pulls Victor back on his cock full force.

He doesn’t even know what noises he’s making as Yuuri starts to really fuck him.

He thought Yuuri was good before but Yuuri angry, is something to behold.

He can hear little high pitched, keening moans and he briefly wonders where the noise is coming from. But as Yuuri slams in and grinds against his prostate and the noise turns into a wail he realises that the sound is coming from him.

“Why can’t you just do the shit I ask you to do?” Yuuri moans as he continues to grind against Victor prostate.

“Oh my fucking god, Yuuri. Please, please your cock feels so good.” 

Yuuri just continues to grind brutally and Victor can feel himself start to shake. He knows he’s on the edge of orgasm again. 

He doesn’t dare move his hand to touch himself. He’s too worried Yuuri will stop again, and he thinks he will combust if Yuuri does. 

He knows Yuuri is close too when he hears a “shit” and Yuuri’s hips falter for the first time.

Victor grins to himself knowing that he’ll get to cum soon. If Yuuri’s reaching his limit, any minute now and he’ll feel Yuuri’s hand around his cock and start to stroke in firm, sure strokes, with the little twist at the end that has Victor cumming in seconds.

But Yuuri’s hands don’t stray from the tight grip they have on Victor’s hips. If anything they tighten as Yuuri starts to fuck hard back into him. 

His pace is brutal and Victor can do nothing but take it. Moaning and gasping into his pillow.

“Yuuri….Yuuri…..I can’t…..I need” is all Victor manages to sob.

“What! What can’t you do Victor?” Yuuri says between pants. “We know you can’t do the fucking dishes….ah fuck.”

Victor feels like he’s burning. The heat in his stomach is starting to build. Coil and twist. Victor has to bite down on the pillow again from the intensity of it.

“Ah Yuuri” He says, although it sounds muffled from the fabric between his teeth. 

“Victor,” Yuuri moans and Victor can tell that Yuuri is so close. “Fuck! Victor come on. I need you to cum.”

And Victor is so close too, but he needs Yuuri to touch him. 

“I can’t...I need...Please Yuuri…..touch me” Victor sobs.

SMACK

“No! just fucking do as your told for once and cum.”

And then Victor is cumming. Untouched. His whole body seizing up as his orgasm barrels through him.

He can hear Yuuri moan and curse behind him but that’s soon drowned out by Victors own shout as he cums in spurts on the duvet beneath him, body shaking with every twitch of his cock.

It lasts longer than he expects and when he finally gathers himself to take in his surroundings he’s somehow managed to fall on his stomach and into the mess he’s just made.

Yuuri is laying on him. Holding himself up with his arms. Forehead resting between Victor shoulder blades and breath coming out hard and fast.

He didn’t even notice Yuuri cum.

“Yuuuuuuri” Victor groans out. “Yuuri I think you’ve broken me. I can’t feel my legs.”

Yuuri laughs and Victor feels it, cold across his back, where he’s damp from sweat.

Yuuri moves, gently pulls out and flops down on his back next to Victor. 

“We need a shower” Yuuri says quietly.

“No, I can’t move Yuuri. My fiancé has given me one of the most intense orgasms of my life and now he must take responsibility.”

Victor can practically hear Yuuri rolling his eyes and he giggles as Yuuri gets up to walk to the bathroom, checking out Yuuri’s ass as he goes.

Victor had just come hard and untouched and all because he made Yuuri a little bit mad, for forgetting to wash the dishes again.

Yuuri comes back after cleaning himself up. He helps Victor get rid of the mess underneath him. Pulls back the quilt and tucks them both in, pulling Victor against his chest.

Victor smiles smug and satisfied.

And if he forgets to maybe do a few more chores around the house, who can blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
